


Some Kind of Fairytale

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: In the three years since joining Blackwatch, Jesse had been all over the world and seen all kinds of things, good and bad, beautiful and ugly. But he still tries to get back to the Swiss base for spring time. In his mind, it is a touchstone, a reminder and a reset: Jesse’s here for a reason, and he’s finally, finally doing a good thing with his life.---Jesse takes Gabe for a picnic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> [McReyes Spring Break](https://mcreyesevents.tumblr.com/) continues with Day 5's Bloom prompt. It's almost entirely self-indulgent. Also, I still feel bad for that first fic... 
> 
> This is for [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/), who deserves the softest, sweetest Gabriel Reyes fic can offer. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic).

Spring in the Swiss Alps always takes Jesse by surprise. In the desert, spring lasts maybe a week - if you’re lucky - when the chaparral bursts into a bright, new green, dotted by yellow mustard flowers and orange poppies. Even the cactuses bloom in pinks and purples. It was a magical time of year when Jesse was younger; it truly felt like a rebirth, a fresh wave of hope for better things to come. It was, however, always short lived. The hot desert sun quickly bakes the new green into the brittle grey brush of the rest of the year. The flowers fade and disappear, and so do younger Jesse’s hopes for a better future. The rest of the year is spent against the usual backdrop of oranges and browns, beautiful in its own way, but incomparable to that one week of spring. 

Jesse joined Blackwatch right as spring exploded in the Swiss Alps. There was no other word for it; one day, Jesse would look out the window at relatively barren hills - the next day, the hills were carpeted in a rainbow of colors. He was reminded of the brief hope he felt in the springtime in the desert. Maybe Blackwatch was the rebirth, the chance he needed to make everything right. 

In the three years since joining Blackwatch, Jesse had been all over the world and seen all kinds of things, good and bad, beautiful and ugly. But he still tries to get back to the Swiss base for spring time. In his mind, it is a touchstone, a reminder and a reset: Jesse’s here for a reason, and he’s finally, finally doing a good thing with his life. 

Jesse gets back from his most recent assignment - a sticky mission in Thailand that went better than everyone expected - to find that spring had swept over the Alps while he was gone. He drops his bag in his room and takes a quick shower before he checks the squad’s calendar on his tablet. He ends up going to find Fareeha. She’s puzzling through some homework in one of the lounges. Jesse slides into a seat across from her and plucks her stylus out of her fingers. 

“Hey!” Fareeha says, leaning across the table to try to snatch the stylus back. Jesse holds it just out of reach, grinning. 

“Hey yourself.”

“I’m supposed to be  _ working _ ,” Fareeha huffs. She folds her arms across her chest, leveling a look at Jesse that is a startling likeness of her mother. He worries, briefly, that Fareeha might have decided she’s too old for this. 

“How about we go for a picnic instead?” Jesse says. Fareeha doesn’t exactly manage to keep the excitement out of her face. Jesse grins wider, knowing he’s won, the worry melting away instantly. “C’mon. I just got back, and you look like you need a break.”

“I’m bringing my homework with me,” Fareeha says, already gathering up her tablet and textbook. She reaches across the table and snatches the stylus out of Jesse’s fingers. He lets her take it. Jesse pops out of his seat. 

“I’ll get the supplies. Meet you outside in twenty.”

“Make it ten.”

“Yes ma’am!” Jesse tips his hat and practically skips out of the lounge. 

Fareeha meets him at the hangar doors ten minutes later. She’s got a big blanket and thermos of tea to share, with her bookbag over her shoulder. Jesse has a bag full of snacks pilfered from the kitchen. 

“Ready?” he asks. Fareeha raises her thermos. 

“Let’s go.”

The two of them tramp up into the hills outside of the base. The air is cool and crisp, the sun gently warm on their shoulders. Jesse breathes in the clean air and the light perfume of the new flowers blanketing the mountains. He already feels refreshed, renewed. He slings an arm around Fareeha’s shoulders. 

“You’re getting tall,” he says. Fareeha nudges him in the ribs.

“Shut up,” she says, but her voice is fond. 

“Did you miss me?”

“You were gone like, a week,” Fareeha says. She gives Jesse a sly look. “I know someone who  _ did _ miss you.”

“You hush up now,” Jesse says, setting down the bag of food so he can help Fareeha spread out the blanket. “You’re not supposed to know about that.”

“Gabe gets so  _ sad _ when you’re gone,” she says, flopping down on the blanket and reaching into the bag for a pastry. “How come he sends you away?”

“We got work to do,” Jesse says. He grabs the thermos and pours them each a cup of tea - a special Amari blend that Jesse loves. He savors the first sip, closing his eyes briefly. It warms him through. 

“I guess,” Fareeha makes a face. She stretches out on the blanket and takes a bite of a flakey pastry. “He’s gonna be done with meetings around dinner time.”

“Mm, is that so?”

“I peeked at his calendar,” Fareeha says. Jesse chuckles and grabs a pastry for himself. 

“We’ll make sure to be back by then.” 

Fareeha pulls her homework out while Jesse lies back on the blanket, letting the early spring sunlight warm his face. There’s a light breeze skipping over the hills, bathing Jesse in the fresh scent of blossoming flowers and new growth. It feels good. He falls asleep. 

Jesse wakes to Fareeha giggling. He cracks open an eye and squints up at her. 

“What’re you laughin’ about, huh?” he asks, voice sleepy and thick. Fareeha shows him the screen of her phone: a picture of Jesse, fast asleep, with flowers woven into his hair. Jesse squints, puts a hand to his head. His fingers come away with a few blossoms. “Well I’ll be damned. I look like a honest-to-god princess.”

Fareeha laughs and laughs. Jesse sits up, shedding petals as he goes. “C’mere,” he says. “Let’s get you prettied up too.”

It’s something he and Fareeha have done every spring since he joined Blackwatch; sit among the flowers and weave crowns for each other. They come back to the base smelling like sunlight and crushed petals, with flowers still in their hair and fingers stained with pollen. Jesse’s grinning from ear to ear, and even Fareeha, who is rapidly becoming a sulky teen, is smiling, with a lighter spring in her step. Her homework is forgotten, but it’s worth it. 

Jesse finds Gabe in the hallway outside of his quarters, not long after he’s coming out of one of his logistics meetings. Gabe pauses, mid-step, looking over Jesse, eyes lingering on the flowers still clinging to his hair. 

“You have something -” Gabe says, gesturing at his own head to indicate Jesse’s hair. Jesse smiles, easy and bright. 

“Fareeha and I had a picnic,” he says, shuffling backwards to lean against the wall next to Gabe’s door. He plucks a flower from his hair and holds it out to Gabe. Without missing a beat, Gabe takes the flower and keys the code into his room. 

“I see,” Gabe says, letting Jesse step into the room ahead of him. The door slides closed behind them and Jesse slips in close, resting his hands on Gabe’s hips. He kisses him, still smiling - he can’t help it. He feels Gabe relax into it, kiss him back. 

“We oughta go for a picnic,” Jesse says between kisses. “You and me. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Gabe repeats, chasing Jesse’s mouth. 

“Yeah. Clear your schedule. Or at least take a long lunch with me.”

“Mm - Jesse -”

“Please?”

Gabe sighs, but there’s no bitterness there. He kisses Jesse back deeply. Petals fall from Jesse’s hair onto Gabe’s shoulder. They'll get all over the bed, stain the sheets, but neither of them care. “Tomorrow.”

✿ ✿ ✿

The next day, Jesse takes charge of packing up the supplies. He flits around the base most of the morning, putting together a knapsack and borrowing a thermos and some tea from Fareeha. Jesse grabs his favorite old blanket from his bed and tells Gabe to meet him by the hangar doors around noon. He gets there early to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. Gabe shows up in off duty clothes and hiking boots, apparently game for whatever Jesse has in store for him. Jesse hands Gabe a bag to carry but makes him promise not to look inside. Gabe gives Jesse a suspicious look. 

“It's nothing bad,” Jesse promises. “Just trust me.”

“I do,” Gabe makes a face, but is mostly smiling. Jesse beams and kisses the corner of his mouth quickly, furtively. 

“Let's go.”

Jesse leads Gabe out of the hangar and into the hills. Once they're well out of sight of the base, Jesse takes Gabe’s hand as they walk. He feels giddy with the bright sun on the back of his neck. They wind their way up and into the hills until they come out into a small clearing in a sheltered valley. It’s positively covered in flowers - pinks, yellows, oranges and purples - with a stream trickling through a copse of trees on one side, and plenty of sunshine overhead. Jesse drops his knapsack by his feet and unrolls the old, thick blanket, spreading it out on the soft grass around them. 

“Sit,” Jesse says, toeing off his boots and flopping down. He tucks his arms behind his head and grins up at Gabe, who’s looking around the clearing with what Jesse can only guess is surprise. 

“Sit?” Gabe looks back Jesse, an eyebrow raised. 

“There’s pastries. I got Fareeha to make tea,” Jesse says. “It’s a picnic, Gabe. Sit with me.”

Gabe relents, kicking his own shoes off and settling down on the blanket next to him. Jesse turns on his side to look up at him. 

“See? It’s nice,” Jesse says. Finally, Gabe returns the smile down at Jesse, the last bit of tension going out of his shoulders. 

“I didn't know this was here.”

“You've been stationed here how long?” Jesse asks, teasingly. Gabe nudges him. 

“I'm a busy man.”

“Don't I know it.”

“You said there were pastries?” Gabe asks. Jesse laughs. 

“Yeah,” Jesse says. He sits up and reaches into his knapsack. He finds the thermos and then the bag of pastries. He holds up a danish to Gabe. “You want some tea, too? Or maybe a crown - one of the flower kind. Fareeha showed me how to make one.”

It’s Gabe’s turn to laugh. 

“I'm serious!” Jesse insists. 

“Really?” 

“I would never joke about such things,” Jesse says. He pours them each a cup of tea and hands Gabe a pastry before he gets up to scout for flowers. Gabe watches from where he's lounging back on the blanket, nibbling on his danish. Jesse picks an assortment of blooms from the edges of the clearing, making sure not to take too many of the same kind, and saying a mental little thank you to each plant he takes from. He comes back to the blanket and sits cross-legged next to Gabe to start weaving. His fingers deftly twist the stems together, tucking the ends in and pulling leaves and petals outwards. Gabe watches him, still slowly savoring the pastry. 

Finally, Jesse holds up the crown. 

“Fit for a king,” Jesse declares, reaching up and plopping it down on Gabe’s head. It sits crooked on his curls. He looks like he belongs in some kind of fairytale, like something Jesse has only ever read in books. Jesse couldn't be more in love. Gabe practically blushes. 

“I must look ridiculous,” Gabe says, trying to go gruff to conceal the pleased note in his tone. Jesse grins again, tucking a spare flower behind his own ear. 

“Try again,” Jesse says. Gabe pretends to think about it. 

“A damn fool?”

“Nope,” Jesse scoots closer and closer to Gabe until he’s practically wrapped around him. Gabe looks at him without moving his head, one eyebrow raised. Jesse reaches up and pulls him in to kiss him. Gabe goes easily, tasting lightly sweet from the pastries. He kisses Jesse back, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. 

“This is nice,” Gabe says against Jesse’s mouth. Jesse can feel his lips curling into a smile against his own mouth. 

“Thought you’d like it,” Jesse says, nuzzling into Gabe’s touch. He plucks at Gabe’s hoodie, rucking up the hem to get at his stomach underneath. Gabe squirms a little. “Missed you.”

“Didn't you get your fill last night?”

“No, never.”

Gabe relents, letting Jesse’s hands slide up under his hoodie. “Missed you too.”

“Yeah?”

“‘Course I did, Jesse,” Gabe says, catching Jesse’s mouth with his own. In one quick movement, Gabe pushes Jesse back down onto the blanket, covering him with his body and getting his own hands under Jesse’s shirt. Jesse makes a surprised noise that turns into a laugh. He pulls Gabe in to kiss him again. 

“Ain’t that just music to my ears,” Jesse murmurs between kisses. Gabe’s laugh rumbles in his chest against Jesse’s as he settles between Jesse’s legs. He shifts a little underneath Gabe, giving him more room to get closer. They make out like teenagers; as if Jesse had been gone longer than a week, as if they didn’t do this already last night. At some point, they each lose their respective shirts. Gabe, who somehow still has flowers in his hair, presses kisses down Jesse’s neck and over his collar bone. 

“Missed you,” Gabe says again, against his skin that’s warming under the spring sun. “Missed you. Missed you.” 

Jesse lets his head fall back onto the blanket, eyes closing and a smile spreading over his face. Gabe’s mouth warms him even more than the sun over their heads. He can smell the crushed grass under their blanket, the perfume of broken petals wafting up around them. It’s entirely euphoric. Jesse reaches down and tangles his fingers in Gabe’s curls, finding the flowers still tucked among them. He sighs happily. 

“Gabe,” he breathes as Gabe nuzzles the trail of hair just above his waistband. Gabe peeks up at him, lips still on Jesse’s skin. A flower is hanging down over one of Gabe’s eyebrows. 

“Want me to stop?”

“No - hell no. Keep going,” Jesse says. Gabe’s fingers pluck at the button on his jeans and pull down his zipper. Jesse lifts his hips a little so Gabe  can get his pants down just enough. Petals fall on Jesse’s exposed stomach, tickling his skin with every breath that Gabe takes. Gabe kisses the tip of Jesse’s dick, flicking his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. Jesse lets out a low moan, one hand flinging out to clutch at the soft grass. Gabe loosens his jaw and slides down around Jesse’s cock as it hardens on his tongue. “‘Sgood, Gabe. Real good.”

Jesse shifts under Gabe’s mouth, trying not to lose himself too quickly. Gabe’s always intoxicating in the best way. Jesse loves when he has him to himself like this, his undivided attention, when they can both forget the the stresses of their responsibilities. Gabe’s hands roam over his stomach before one settles on his hips. The other keeps tugging at Jesse’s pants while his tongue does something to the underside of Jesse’s dick that makes his toes curl. 

“Mm - Gabe - wait -” Jesse says, tugging gently on Gabe’s hair. Gabe comes up for air, lips shiny and plump. Jesse has to drag him up for a deep kiss. He can taste himself on Gabe’s tongue. Jesse makes himself pull away but not until after a long, lazy kiss. “Gimme that bag.”

“What bag?” Gabe asks, chasing Jesse’s lips. 

“The one you weren't allowed to open,” Jesse says, tilting his head up for more kisses. His fingers pluck at Gabe’s pants. “And get these off.”

“Off? Jesse -”

“Nobody's gonna see. C’mon.”

Gabe sits back on his heels to look in the bag Jesse brought along. His head snaps up to level a look at Jesse once he realizes what's inside. 

“Jesse.”

“What?” Jesse asks, mock innocent. “You always taught me to be prepared for any eventuality.”

“You're awfully presumptuous.”

“Optimistic,” Jesse corrects, sitting up and leaning forward to pluck the bag out of Gabe’s hands. “And besides, I missed you.”

“You were barely gone a week,” Gabe says, but he's shucking his own pants now. Jesse kicks his the rest of the way off, sprawling back out on the blanket in all his naked glory. The breeze ghosts over Jesse’s skin even as the sunlight starts to seep in. 

“It was long enough,” Jesse says, reaching up to pull Gabe back down over him. He slides his hands down Gabe’s bare back, the dip of his waist, the curve of his naked ass. He squeezes. Gabe nips Jesse’s lower lip. 

“If this is what I get for sending you on missions without me, I ought to do it more often,” Gabe says against Jesse’s mouth. Jesse kisses him hard, mostly teeth. 

“Please don't,” Jesse says softly, barely audible, fingers digging into Gabe’s skin. Gabe pauses, just for a moment, then wraps Jesse properly up in his arms, holding him close, covering his mouth in warm, soft kisses, each of them an unspoken promise. He kisses back down Jesse’s neck and chest, tasting the sunlight on his skin, fingers pressing into his flesh to ground him, remind him that he’ll always be there. Jesse loves the reassurance,  _ needs _ the reassurance; he sometimes wonders if this whole thing between them isn't some kind of dalliance or passing fancy. In moments like this, however, Jesse’s reminded that he shouldn't worry. They're both in this for the long haul. 

Gabe is pressing kisses in the sparse trail of hair leading down from Jesse’s belly button again. Settling between Jesse’s legs, Gabe takes Jesse’s dick into his mouth, tonguing along the underside, easing him down his throat. Jesse moans as Gabe’s mouth envelops him, surrounding him with wet heat. His fingers find Gabe’s hair again, stroking through curls, catching on the tendrils of flowers that cling to Gabe’s hair. Gabe's hands massage the inside of Jesse’s thighs, gently pushing his legs up and apart until his calves are resting on Gabe’s shoulders. Jesse arches up into Gabe’s mouth as much as Gabe will let him. He hears the click of a bottle cap and then feels the slick press of one finger against his ass. Jesse sucks in his breath. 

“Yeah, Gabe -” he breathes, shifting his hips to take Gabe’s finger in deeper. Gabe pulls off his cock with a wet pop and kisses the inside of Jesse’s thigh. 

“Can't believe you brought lube,” Gabe mutters against Jesse’s leg. Jesse laughs breathlessly, voice hitching as Gabe adds another finger. 

“It was - oh, _ there _ \- Important -!” Jesse gasps, Gabe crooking his fingers just so. Jesse can't form a proper word for a few moments, his throat working to form something, anything more coherent than a pleased  _ ah, ah, ah _ ! Gabe takes Jesse’s dick into his mouth again and any more attempts to say anything at all become entirely unimportant. Jesse shudders under Gabe’s touch, letting the moans tumble out of his mouth without worrying about who might hear them. His toes are curling, heels digging into Gabe’s back, when Gabe pulls off again. He drags his fingers out of Jesse, catching on the rim before he pulls away completely. Jesse whines, tugging less-than-gently at Gabe’s hair, but Gabe slips away, leaving Jesse feeling exposed and open. It's only a moment, though; Gabe shifts Jesse onto his side and spoons up behind him, hitching one of Jesse’s legs up so he can slide his erection against the cleft of Jesse’s ass. “Oh -  _ fuck _ yes, don't stop there darlin’ -”

Gabe chuckles low in his chest, the hand not pinned under Jesse’s waist moving to slick his own cock. Jesse is tilting his hips back restlessly, impatient. Gabe press his mouth to the nape of Jesse’s neck, nose buried in his hair. 

“You can't just wait a little while longer?” he murmurs. Jesse reaches behind him, finding Gabe’s hip and squeezing. 

“ _ Gabe _ ,” Jesse whines. 

“Insatiable,” Gabe says, voice low but venomless, breath warm on his neck. He steadies his dick with his hand and presses it against Jesse. Jesse presses back as the thick, blunt tip of Gabe’s cock eases into him. Gabe is holding him steady, taking it agonizingly slow. He pulls back, just a little, and then presses in further. 

“Yeah - fuck - Gabe -” Jesse babbles. “There, right there - please, Gabe,  _ please _ .”

Gabe chuckles, moving his hand up to Jesse’s hip, guiding him back onto his cock. He squeezes Jesse’s hip as his ass presses flush against Gabe’s groin. Jesse tips his head back as he moans. 

“There you go, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs into Jesse’s ear. He presses a kiss just underneath his lobe. “Like that?”

“Yes - yes, yes. More?”

Gabe rolls his hips, grinding against Jesse’s ass, making him moan again. Gabe sets a steady rhythm, rolling his hips into Jesse, stretching him slowly, languorously, dragging every stroke out for maximum pleasure. Jesse grabs at whatever bit of Gabe he can reach - Gabe’s hip, with one hand; the arm that’s pinned under his side with his other - trying to get as much contact as he can. It’s driving him wild but he can’t move too far; with Gabe spooned up behind him, Jesse has to surrender control. It’s not the quick and dirty way Jesse’s so used to; it’s more intimate, closer, deeper. Gabe’s the only one he’d trust not to abuse it, so Jesse gives himself over to it. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of Gabe moving inside of him, the low ache and the slow burn of Gabe stretching him open, paired with the sweetness of his breath on his neck, the praises whispered in his ear. The hand that’s under him moves to take Jesse’s dick in his palm. Jesse thinks faintly that the angle must be horrible, but the way Gabe pants his name into his ear drives the worry away. He’s rocking in time to Gabe’s thrusts, pushing back into Gabe’s hips and then thrusting forward into his hand. Jesse’s given up forming coherent sounds and is just gasping his pleasure, his voice rising about the slick sound of skin on skin. 

“Gabe - Gabe -” Jesse chokes out. His thighs are trembling, fingers grasping against Gabe’s hip. “ _ Gabe _ \- I’m - I’m -”

With startling precision, Gabe rolls them off the blanket and into the grass. Jesse somehow ends up on all fours even though his limbs wobble and shake, Gabe’s strong hands holding him up. He has a better angle to stroke Jesse’s cock, thumbing over the leaking tip of him, smearing precome over the head. Jesse practically bucks at the sensation - it’s too much, and he won’t last.

“Gabe!” Jesse shouts, trembling apart as he comes over Gabe’s fist. He clenches hard around Gabe’s cock, reveling in how thick it feels inside him, how full he is. His hands dig into the grass beneath his palms, pulling up roots as he holds on for dear life. Gabe’s teeth graze over his shoulder, stroking Jesse through his orgasm, whispering sweet affirmations into Jesse’s ear that he barely registers. “Keep - keep goin’ - wanna feel…”

Jesse lets his head fall forward as Gabe takes his hips in both hands. He goes loose and pliant when Gabe snaps into him, the movements rougher but somehow still tender. He finds himself moaning, almost halfway to hard again when Gabe gasps Jesse’s name into his ear, yanking him flush against his hips. Jesse can feel Gabe’s cock twitch and spill into him in heady pulses. Gabe reaches up and turns Jesse’s head gently, kissing him with an open mouth in spite of the awkward angle. They collapse into the grass. Jesse finds his way back into Gabe’s arms, tucking his head under Gabe’s chin as they both try to catch their breath. 

“Missed you,” Jesse mumbles, pressing little kisses over the bit of exposed chest he can reach. Gabe chuckles, hand running idly up and down Jesse’s back. 

“Missed you too,” Gabe says. He presses a kiss into Jesse’s hair. “You’ve got flowers everywhere.”

“I don’t mind,” Jesse says. He tilts his head up for a proper kiss. 

“Mm,” Gabe hums into Jesse’s mouth. “No?”

“Nah,” Jesse says. He keeps kissing Gabe lazily, simply because he can. “I like this time of year. Feels good. New.”

“New?”

“You know - new beginnings and all that,” Jesse says. Gabe pulls away to look at him. His flower crown is in tatters, the petals and stems all tangled in his curls. Jesse smiles, reaching up to push a lock of hair off his forehead. “It just feels right.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Gabe says, his face softening with the smile that spreads over his face. Jesse kisses him, and thinks he’ll remember the way Gabe tastes of flowers and sunshine for the rest of his life. 


End file.
